herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsie
Chelsie is a character from Kelly Dream Club. She is voiced by Britt McKillip (who also voices baby Lola Bunny from Baby Looney Tunes). Role in Kelly Dream Club While pretending to be fairies with her best friends, Keeya and Kelly, Kelly's sister, Barbie brings them a lemonade stand. They are unable to agree on how to decorate the stand, so they decide to carry on playing fairies. Chelsie and Keeya say they wish they could be real fairies, so the trio use their dream lockets to go to the Land of Sparkle Fairies. A sparkle fairy named Ruby tells them that to become fairies, they should go to the Garden of Jewels. She gives Kelly a map, and she, Chelsie and Keeya start travelling. When they get to the Crystal Caves, they need to go through it to get to the other side of Crystal Mountain. They go inside and are unsure of where to go, but Chelsie thinks she sees something. She runs away from her friends and gets lost, but they find her and she apologises. At the other side of Crystal Mountain, they get to Sparkle Lake and use swans to cross it. They finally reach the Garden of Jewels, but they need to answer a riddle. They have differing solutions, similar to when they had to decide on how to paint their lemonade stand, but they agree in the end to use all of their opinions as the answer. Inside the garden, Chelsie and her friends pick a jewel that they like to become sparkle fairies. Chelsie chooses an emerald and becomes an Emerald Fairy. After trying out their new fairy powers, Chelsie and her friends go back to Kelly's home to build their lemonade stand. Ruby says they will always have their fairy powers if they come back, and they leave after Kelly says they will visit again. They use all of their opinions on how to paint the stand. Barbie and Tommy are their first customers, and Chelsie makes everyone laugh when she drinks the sour lemonade before adding any sugar. Physical Appearance Chelsie has pale skin with freckles, green eyes and red hair. She wears a magical locket shaped like a butterfly. It is on a blue string and has a sapphire in it. Her hair is usually worn in braided pigtails with dark blue bows. She wears several outfits in the opening of the show: A light blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and orange and white sneakers (this is also her main outfit in Sparkle Fairy Surprise); a sleeveless light blue shirt with dark blue stars, dark blue flared pants and light blue platforms; and a light blue leotard with dark blue accents, with dark blue shoes. In Sparkle Fairy Surprise, as a sparkle fairy, she also wears wears a light blue dress with a dark blue underskirt, and dark blue shoes. She has translucent wings and a wand with a sapphire at the end. She wears her hair down, and has a tiara with a sapphire in it. Personality Chelsie is sporty and very enthusiastic, to the point where she can be over-eager at times. She likes sapphires and the color blue. Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Successful Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Genius Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Barbie Heroes